Mockingbird
by omuse
Summary: -More than anything else in the world, even more than sweet foods or Tsuruga Ren, he hated it when Kyoko cried.-  Because Sho may not be Prince Charming, but he still cares.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

It was like one of those cheesy romantic movies that Mimori likes where the heroine crumples like a house of cards in slow-mo and starts sobbing her heart out because she just received the news that her one true love or her dearly beloved childhood pet Toto had just died.

Except Kyoko didn't really start sobbing after she took a look at the letter. She just collapsed silently, clutching the letter tightly to her chest and startling everyone into the same silence. Sho even forgot his super witty retort against that stupid pretty boy actor Tsuruga.

Then she started trembling and tears began to fall like rain. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her lip pressed so tightly together that they were turning white, holding back any sound she might make but the tears still escaped.

Shoko, Tsuruga, and that weirdo glasses manager of his all swarm around her when they finally shake off their shock.

_What's_ _wrong? Why are you crying? Are you going to be okay? What was in that letter?_

_Probably something about her mother_, Sho thinks, _She pretty much only cried like that when it had to something to do with that woman_.

He thought about telling them that so they would all just shut up and stop bothering her. She obviously couldn't answer and it was hard enough trying to get his mind working when she was crying without their stupid questions. Sho never knew what to do when Kyoko cried. Anyone else's tears he could have handled but hers paralyzed him. More than anything else in the world, even more than sweet foods or Tsuruga Ren, he hated it when Kyoko cried.

Kyoko shouldn't cry no matter what the reason. Except maybe happy ones. Yeah, so happy tears were okay though they still made Sho uncomfortable. But the point was that Kyoko should never be so sad as to cry. It just wasn't right. When she did, it made Sho want to give anything to make her smile again instead.

He thinks back to that day long ago when her love turned to hate and her devotion to vengeance. He wondered what he would have done if she had really been crying instead of laughing like some psycho. Would he have gotten down on his knees and begged to take it back? Would he have laid himself open just like that? Just because of a few tears? Because it was her tears?

It bothered him that he couldn't deny the possibility that he would have and that he still might if something like that ever happened (unlikely but if she did….). He wondered if Kyoko knew what power she had over him, how easily she could destroy him with just a few tears. She wouldn't have had to lift a finger and certainly none of this stupid drama stuff with that pretty boy actor. He'd probably wrap the noose around his neck with his own too hands if that's what it took.

She was shaking her head now, trying to shake off their concern. She wasn't speaking yet because she'd probably start sobbing before she could get any real words out but he knew what she would say.

_I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry. Please just go about your business. Don't let me bother you._

Always so unreasonably considerate of everyone except herself. Always trying so hard not to be a burden even after everything that had happened. He just couldn't understand it. Why did she still let everyone else walk all over her? Why was she still so reluctant to step up for herself even after what happened with him? It made Sho want to shake her and yell at her to stand up for herself already.

But she won't.

She'll just get tossed away again and again and when she comes crying back to Sho, he'll take her back because he was always weak to her tears. But by then, she'll be all broken inside and Sho won't know how to fix it and he doesn't know how to stop it either. Show business is a harsh one. People like her always end up getting chewed up and spit back out eventually and Kyoko's already in too deep. Yet another reason to hate Tsuruga; Sho may have started her on the path but it was Tsuruga that was dragging her past that point of no return.

Sometimes Sho wished that he had never brought her to Tokyo with him. It might have been kinder to leave her there and keep working at the inn. She was good at that. But like he told Shoko, he had needed her to take care of him and she was _his_ and so he took her. He never told Shoko though, about how every time he thought of going to Tokyo alone, he ended up remembering Kyoko's tear stained face after Saena left her behind yet again. He had always stood to the side back then too while she tried so hard not to cry and make a 'bother' of herself but could never help the tears running down her cheeks.

Sudden rage roared up inside of him. Rage towards her mother for always leaving her. Rage at her for crying over a woman who wasn't worth her tears. And rage at himself for never doing anything.

Clenching his fists, he forced himself to take a faltering step towards Kyoko's hunched, trembling figure. One step. Two steps.

Her tears caught the light and for a moment it looked as if her cheeks had been brushed with diamond powder. Like she was one of those fairytale princess that liked so much but one that was caught in some tragedy. Maybe that Odette one.

Sho froze again. The rage drained and left only that familiar helplessness.

He needed to _move_. Needed to be there for her in a way that he had always needed to be but never was. Needed her to smile again and –

Kyoko let out a choked whimper as they tried to tug the letter out of her white-knuckled grip.

The rage burned hot again and he was quickly shoving them and their grubby hands away from his Kyoko.

Dropping to his knees beside her, Sho wrapped his arms around Kyoko, pulled her close, and held her tight as he could, as if he could keep her from falling apart if he just held on.

She squirms violently in his arms, trying to shove him away but he just held on all the tighter. He closes his eyes and buries his face in her hair. _Smells like strawberries and sunshine. Smells like Kyoko,_ he thinks and starts to sing.

_There's a place in the woods_

_Where fairies dance and sing_

It was the first song Sho ever wrote. Saena had come and gone, leaving behind a crying Kyoko and a frozen Sho looking on. He couldn't fall asleep that night because he kept hearing her cries despite the fact that she had already cried herself to sleep hours ago. So he tried coming up with a song to drown the sound out instead of dreaming of tears like diamonds and sad little girls.

_And if you smile for me_

_I'll take you to that place_

The next day, Kyoko got back a B on her spelling test. Sho watched as she began to work herself up to tears, scolding herself for disappointing her mother's hopes like that. Within minutes her eyes were beginning to shine dangerously and Sho in desperation, Sho began to sing the ridiculous little song that he'd had written and rewritten dozens of times last night.

_And we'll sing and dance_

_All day and night to fairy tunes_

His voice kept cracking and the words kept jumbled up but he kept singing. He just _knew_ that he would freeze up the moment the first teardrop fell so he had to keep singing and hopefully keep back those tears.

That day, she didn't cry a single tear and Sho felt like he was flying.

_So won't you smile for me_

_Oh please do smile for me_

After that, Sho would always sing the song whenever he saw Kyoko looking the least bit upset and she'd always thank him with a smile. It was a song for her and for her alone. He wonders how long it's been since he last sang it for her. He doesn't remember.

_Cause we're off to fairyland_

_No tears, no tears, just smiles_

But Sho's singing for her again now. And Kyoko remembers too because she finally goes still in his arms. By the second repetition, she's trembling and by the third, she's collapsing into his arms, shuddering sobs wracking her slender frame. He takes a quick moment to feel relieved that he's not wearing one of those fancy shirts with all that crusted on stuff which could easily scratch soft skin.

"Mama. Mama, she's –"

It's hard to make out what Kyoko's trying to say when she's crying so hard but Sho's had experience. Just as he had thought, it had to do with her mother. He found no satisfaction in being proven right in this because Kyoko's crying and there's nothing truly right with the world when that happens.

She's falling apart and the sound of her cries rip at Sho's heart. He doesn't know what to do but for now, he'll just have to hold her tight for now and sing.

_There's a place in the woods_

_Where fairies dance and sing_

_And if you smile for me_

_I'll take you to that place_

_And we'll sing and dance_

_All day and night to fairy tunes_

_So won't you smile for me_

_Oh please do smile for me_

_No tears, no tears, just smiles_

_Cause we're off to fairyland_

_Kyoko, won't you come with me?_

_Kyoko, won't you smile for me?_

**A/N:** Edited 07.04.11. Sorry about the grammar mistakes before. Don't have a beta yet. Thanks to those who read and especially those who reviewed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Kyoko**

When he got back to his hotel room, Shoko was sitting there watching some random TV show and carefully not looking at the plastic bag sitting on top of the table.

He raised an eyebrow but walked over and looked inside. A wooden bento box and a cup of puchiro pudding. He took both out and set them on the tabletop. He could sense Shoko trying to peek without him noticing but he just ignored it.

Slowly he opened the bento box. There was no signature. Just a note in handwriting that he knew better than his own.

_I still hate you. And eat the puchiro pudding last or it'll ruin your appetite._

He set the note down and picked up the chopsticks.

The bento with the puchiro pudding beside was so very simple and plain, especially compared to the gourmet meal he had turned down just an hour ago claiming he wasn't hungry.

He took a bite of the egg omelet. Salty, not sweet.

Suddenly, he was starving.

**Ren**

He could feel Yashiro's pity fill the car as they drove back.

"Ren, I –"

"No."

A quick glance to the side confirmed that Yashiro was now frowning deeply.

"But you—"

"I said no."

"Ren-kuuuun…"

Sighing, Ren pulled over and stopped the car. He turned to look at his well-meaning but annoyingly meddling manager.

"She needed him. She just found out her mother's dead and I'm not going to begrudge her the comfort she deserves no matter _who_ is doing that comforting."

Yashiro pouted.

"Well of course but you still didn't have to leave her alone with him."

Ren looked out the window.

"She needed him today. Not me. And if he can help her, then I'm grateful."

He could feel Yashiro's frustration and he'd be lying if he didn't feel some of it himself. But he meant what he said. He just hoped someday it would be him she needed instead of Fuwa.

A/N: For those who wanted to see what happened afterwards. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
